<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“You have got to be shitting me” by Somebodytell_them</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391001">“You have got to be shitting me”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodytell_them/pseuds/Somebodytell_them'>Somebodytell_them</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Austin’s favorite Headache [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, The firefam being protective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodytell_them/pseuds/Somebodytell_them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TK strand was Happy, he was stable and in love, so of course, that’s when his ex would walk back into his life like nothing happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Austin’s favorite Headache [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“You have got to be shitting me”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello TK.” </p>
<p>TK turned from where he was laughing with Carlos and his dad, meeting brown eyes he hadn’t seen in over a year.</p>
<p>“You’ve gotta be shitting me.”</p>
<p>Alex stood at the door of the Firehouse, a smile on his lips that would look sweet to anyone who wasn’t TK or Owen Strand. </p>
<p>“What in the actual hell are you doing in Austin?” Alex just shifted a little, his eyes going towards the people who were no doubt glaring at him from behind TK. </p>
<p>“Can we talk? Privately?” TK turned to his family, nodding to let them know it was ok. </p>
<p>“Just go, I’ll be up in a minute.” They all nodded, heading towards the stair, except for Carlos, who stood beside TK for just a moment longer and leaned down to whisper in his ear.</p>
<p>“I’m doing this not because I’m jealous, I’m secure in our relationship.” Before Tk could ask him what he was talking about, Carlos took his face between his hands and placed a rough but quick kiss on TK’s lips. </p>
<p>“Ok, now I’ll go upstairs.” Spinning on his heel, Carlos matched up the stairs with a smirk on his face. </p>
<p>TK turned back to Alex, who was fuming now that it was just the two of them.</p>
<p>“Why the hell did I have to find out from Rachel, that you left New York? And why was she the one to tell me you’re back on pills?!” TK winced at that, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Judd glaring down at them from his dads office like he heard everything. Then he noticed the walkie talkie in his hand, which probably had something to do with the one lit up green Marjan left on the table.</p>
<p>Of course those assholes are listening. </p>
<p>“I am not back on opioids. I made a horrible mistake and relapsed. I’ve been sober for almost eighteen months.” Alex looked as if he didn’t believe him, but nodded anyways, starting to walk around the bay. </p>
<p>I don’t like this, I don’t like him here.</p>
<p>“Will you just tell me what you’re doing here so you can leave?” Turning, Alex gave him a grin like they had some running inside joke. </p>
<p>“What do you think baby? I’m here to bring you home TK. Come on, you don’t belong out here. You belong in the city, so just come home and we can pretend none of this ever happened.” TK scoffed, vaguely wondering if the taller man hit his head somewhere if he honestly thought that was happening.</p>
<p>“Um, no.” He didn’t move from his position against the fire truck, even though a part of him was screaming to apologize. </p>
<p>“What do you mean no? TK I came all the way to Austin Texas to get you.” </p>
<p>“Ok, but like I didn’t ask you to. Hence why I didn’t tell you I moved here, or where I worked.” This man genuinely, bought a plane ticket, packed his bags, and found his way to TK’s job to tell him to come back to the city, and like, thought it was gonna work. </p>
<p>Alex rolled his eyes again, like TK was a child who didn’t know what they were saying.</p>
<p>“Oh come on. You have everything back home!”</p>
<p>“Nope, this is my home now. I have friends, a job, an amazing boyfriend, I’m happy and I don’t need you. You cheated on me.” He was doing his best to stay calm, knowing Alex wanted him to snap.</p>
<p>“Oh please, that illegal? What the hell does that Mexican have that I don’t?” </p>
<p>“I’ll put it this way, everything is bigger in Texas.” </p>
<p>-.-.-.-.-</p>
<p>Upstairs, everyone was quiet as they listened to the conversation, half amazing at TK for making jokes, half ready to go rip this Alex guy a new one.</p>
<p>“Oh please? That illegal? What the hell does that Mexican have that I don’t.” Eyes snapped to Carlos, who just clenched his jaw and waited for TK to reply.</p>
<p>“I’ll put it this way, everything is bigger in Texas.” Instantly his face turned red as Judd and Marjan tried so hard to keep themselves from laughing.<br/>
They were all proud of TK for holding it together, and Judd honestly thought he wouldn’t get to his this guy, that is until his voice came back over the walkie. </p>
<p>“Look if this is about marriage, then I’ll Marry you TK, I made a mistake and I’m man enough to admit that.”</p>
<p>Owen widened his eyes at that, meeting Carlos’ across the room. </p>
<p>“TK’s gonna kill him.” </p>
<p>-.-.-.-<br/>
Every little bit of calm just drained out of him like poking a bubble. Just pop, and it’s gone. </p>
<p>“A mistake? You call that a fucking mistake Alex?! You fucking cheated on me!” He felt himself get too angry, taking steps toward Alex as he spoke, the taller man backing up each time. </p>
<p>“No a fucking mistake is forgetting dinner reservations, or grabbing the wrong phone in the morning, those are fucking mistakes! You took my heart and shit on it for half of our damn relationship! You threw the word ‘love’ around and waited until I was ready to propose to you to decide to tell me that you were in love with someone else.” Alex was just about backed against the wall, trying not to show the fear in his eyes. Nobody had seen TK this angry before. </p>
<p>Beside them, the Team had slowly made their way down the back steps, hiding in the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Well at least I didn’t go try to kill myself over it like a fucking teenager.” </p>
<p>Before he even finished the sentence, Judd and Carlos had flown forwards, pulling the two men apart, Carlos grabbing his boyfriend from the waist, stopping him from hitting Alex. </p>
<p>Owen was being held back by Michelle and Paul, whereas Mateo and Grace both had a hand on Marjan, keeping the fiery girl in place.</p>
<p>“Fuck you! You bastard! Fuck you!” TK thrashed against Carlos, screaming at the man who was half cowering behind Judd. </p>
<p>“Tyler baby calm down. Ty, calm-“ Alex cut him off, his eyes going wide in anger.</p>
<p>“Oh so you let him call you by your real name? I guess you have been letting everyone in Austin hit-“ Judd cut him off with a hard shove to the chest, pushing him towards the door. </p>
<p>“Unless you want me to beat the shit out of your city ass, I suggest you kick rocks.” </p>
<p>“Oh I’m ready to leave this hick-ville. He isn’t worth it anyways.” </p>
<p>It wasn’t until he’d watched Paul, Judd and Marjan escort Alex to his car, and watch him drive away that TK let himself cry. </p>
<p>Turning into Carlos’ chest, he wrapped his arms around the taller man, gripping his shirt in between his hands as he sobbed. </p>
<p>Owen stepped forward to comfort his son, only to have Michelle lay a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Let Carlos handle it this time.” He didn’t look happy about it, but the officer had both arms wrapped tightly around TK, his chin resting on his head. He let them be. </p>
<p>On their way upstairs, Marjan grabbed the walkie talkie off the table, turning it off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>